The Multiverse War
by Omnidude33
Summary: The Doctor has landed in London once more. He meets an old friend, and is given a message by a stranger. Taking to the stars once more, the doctor is on an adventure; where will he go? Disclaimer- I do not own any characters used within this story. Enjoy! (K for some violence)
1. Chapter 1

The Multiverse War

Chapter 1

A Messenger

_Whoosh! Whoosh! Crash! _A blue box hit the ground, screeching to a stop. It was a London police box, but it had a multitude of burn marks. A man stumbled out into the street. He looked around, bewildered, as if he didn't know he had landed a telephone booth in the middle of the street in London. He looked as though he had gone a round with a pack of coyotes, and to anyone who didn't know, they would have asked him if he did.

Not after long, the man collapsed, his mind swirling into darkness.

* * *

'Wake up, Doctor.' A familiar voice. He hadn't heard one for almost a hundred years. Had he returned to an old friend, it would likely have been days or weeks since he was gone. But, he hadn't heard this particular voice for centuries. 'Martha?'

He opened his eyes, and standing there was Dr. Martha Jones, the Doctor's old friend and former companion. He was in a bed, with blue striped pajamas. But how did she know it was him? He had changed faces, but she couldn't have know that.

Martha embraced him in a hug. 'How did you know it was me, Martha?'

'No one could ever forget that blue box of yours.'

'Oh. That makes more sense. Where am I?'

'My flat. I had my colleagues from the hospital bring your TARDIS here.'

'As if I know where to go.'

'As if you don't?'

'I don't know where I came from when I crashed.'

'Oh...'

The Doctor started to get out of the bed. He knew he was injured, but he knew that something needed to be done. Someone needed to be talked to. And many needed help. He just knew.

'You can't go, you're hurt.'

'You know I have to, Martha.'

'But you said yourself that you don't know where you need to go...'

'I'll find out. You know I will.'

The Doctor straightened himself out, grabbed his jacket, pants, shirt, and of course his tie, and walked for the door, all while dressing, not caring that the pajamas were still on. The TARDIS was right outside. Martha didn't come out with him. The Doctor opened the door, before hearing from behind him:

'Doctor, I do believe you want answers?'

The Doctor turned, and standing there was a very tall, very old looking man. He had a beard that reached his waist and was cloaked. He pulled a piece of paper from his robe-like garments, and handed it to the Doctor. As he began reading it, he looked up to see that the old man had gone.

'Oh, great. Just great.'

As the Doctor was again about to enter the TARDIS once again, he noticed that Martha had now appeared at the doorstep.

'Doctor, be careful.'

'And what fun would that be?'

The TARDIS door closed and the ship faded from existence.

Before the Doctor could even place his hands on the controls, the TARDIS roared to life and was already wisping through space and time. Baffled, the Doctor looked for some source of the ship's sudden take-off. There was none, but still the ship tumbled through space, and suddenly there was a massive tremor, and it stopped.

The Doctor now had a chance to read the paper, which honestly was quite old itself;

_Out of fire and flames,_

_Comes a company of war heroes,_

_The champion of reds, whites, and blues,_

_He with such tangible fury, lightning crackles from his fingertips,_

_A man who runs as if powered by cogs,_

_And the man of time himself,_

_They are to be our saviors._

War_ is coming._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Of Bolts and Gears

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, still rereading the text, when he heard the noise of several guns being cocked. He looked up. Several men in white and black had their very large guns pointed right in his face.

'Stay where you are. Raise your hands over your head now, or we'll have trouble.'

'Now, now, is tha-'

'I said _**now!'**_

The Doctor lifted his arms.

'How _rude_.'

* * *

'You expect me to believe that your telephone booth is a _spaceship_, and that you are a _space alien?_'

'Very much so.'

'Then you're insane.'

'I've been called that. Mad, bonkers, completely out of my mind.'

'I wonder why.'

The Doctor had been brought into an interrogation room, with white metal walls, a white metal ceiling, and the whole floor was also made of this smooth white material. He was in a chair, handcuffed with cable-linked cuffs. The man standing in front of him wore a very dark green suit and sunglasses. There were two guards standing at attention by the door.

'I still don't understand how you got into a Providence facility, without setting off the alarms, or even being seen by a single operative.'

'What's Providence, if I may ask?'

'Until I know _for sure _that you aren't with Van Kleiss, I can't disclose any information to you about what we do.'

'Fair enough. Assuming I work for this Van Kleiss person, what would you do with me?'

'We'd send you back to him in a body bag.'

'Noted.'

The man walked around the table, always looking at the Doctor. Trying to read his face, maybe. Finally he took something from his coat pocket. A photograph. He placed it onto the table and showed it to him. It was a teenage boy in a red and orange jacket. He was quite young, maybe barely 17, maybe 16.

'Do you know this boy?'

'I haven't a clue who he is.'

'You're sure?'

'One hundred and one percent sure.'

The man took the picture and stowed it away. He then took out a key and uncuffed the Doctor.

'So, now you trust me? After all the questioning?'

'Never didn't. I can tell if anyone lies to me. I've been lied to far too much to not know how to depict the truth from the lies now.'

The man opened the door and led the Doctor out. He was pretty surprised that this man trusted him. After all, he had walked right into a secret government base unannounced. But the man had dropped everything when the Doctor told him that he didn't know the boy. Now he was very curious. Who was he, and what is Providence?

The man led the Doctor past a series of windows leading down into a massive jungle-like area.

'The Petting Zoo. Now that EVOs aren't really around much anymore, we've turned it into a special-ops training grounds.'

'EVOs?'

'Exponentially Variegated Organisms. Don't you remember the Incident?'

'As far as I know, whatever it is never happened.'

'It did. Trust me.'

'So, these EVOs...how did they become...EVOs?'

'Nanites.'

'You mean, like, nanobots? Little machines? Live in your blood?'

'Yes. Everyone in the world had them, about three months ago. But Rex managed to pull off a global cure. Now only he and the Pack have them.'

'This Rex, is he a medical doctor?'

'No. He's the boy from that picture.'

'Then how did he...'

'It's a long story.'

The Doctor had a lot more questions. But at that moment, an alarm sounded, and several guards ran past the Doctor and the man in green. And the boy. He stopped.

'Six, who's this guy?'

An explosion. Followed by full black suited soldiers breaking through the glass, followed by a wolf-like creature, in blue armor. Its eyes glowed bright red. What happened next, the Doctor didn't expect at all. From the boy, protruded two huge, orange, mechanic fists.

_A man who runs as if powered by cogs__._

The man in green, Six, pulled two kitani from his belt. The Doctor stepped back. Almost immediately, the Wolf, who the Doctor assumed was an EVO, sprang at Rex, who countered with his enlarged metal fist. Six also lunged into the mass group of intruders, swinging his blades as fast he could. However, the Doctor, too bewildered by the situation, fell out of the broken window and into the river below.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Into the Stars an EVO Goes

'Falling into ice-cold water is always _fun._'

Almost as soon as the doctor climbed out of the Petting Zoo's river, he was surrounded by more of the black-clothed men. A man came from the center of them. He had a very large golden hand, with what appeared to be needles of varying length on the fingers. He reached forward and grabbed the Doctor by the neck, lifting him off of the ground.

'What have we here? Another of Providence's agents?'

'I know about them as much as you do of me.'

The man threw him to the ground. Standing in front of one of his men, a device was strapped to his back and activated. 'Now, I demonstrate what will happen if you attempt escape, fool.'

He brought forward a Providence guard, who was stripped of his headgear and weapon. The man placed his hand upon the man's head. Yellow lines formed down his face and neck. His skin bulged and convulsed, and within moments the man was gone, replaced with a massive creature, covered in eyes and colored a pale green-blue. The man was sure the Doctor would be afraid, but on the contrary, the Doctor stood up and walked mere inches from the creature's face.

'An EVO, I presume. I cannot see how nanobots can achieve such an effect...'

The EVO roared. The Doctor still stood, eying the beast over. He also realized his sonic screwdriver was gone, possibly dropped in the tremor from the TARDIS. Another time, perhaps, he would find more about these things called EVOs. Seeing the Doctor's courage in the face of this monster, the man struck him to the ground. If fear wouldn't work, force would.

'Whomever you are, you will obey me, or you die.'

'I doubt that'll last long.'

'Wha-'

In mid-sentence, the man was blown aside by a chunk of compressed sediment, rock, and roots. The Doctor turned to see Rex, harnessing a formidable cannon, likely another of his "constructs", as the Doctor could only assume they were.

'Van Kliess.'

Now, it made sense. This man- Van Kliess - obviously sought Rex's abilities to use for himself. Which is why he attacked him at this fortress, and why Six knew he wasn't with this man when he said he didn't know the boy. But, at the moment, there was nothing he could do about the situation. He ran past Rex as the EVO attacked. Rex switched to a whip like construct, with a dynamo on his back. He grabbed the EVO around its waist and launched into the large group of men. They scattered, and Rex sprang towards the monster, placing his hands on it. Blue lines spread from his fingers, and not after long the EVO had changed back into a human.

'So that's how...'

Before the Doctor could finish, the armed men started shooting at him, having recovered from the flung EVO. Rex was immediately in action, forming two blue force-fields and staying in front of the Doctor. The bullets pinged off of the shields, but some put small cracks on them. There wasn't much Rex could do, that didn't require the Doctor be exposed. Suddenly, Six appeared from the jungle behind Kliess' men, and took two out at once, distracting the others. Rex made his move, changing the shields for a jet-pack like construct, and he flew the Doctor to the window in the observation room. At that moment Six took out the last intruder. Rex flew back down to Van Kliess. Six joined him.

'We meet again, Rex. I see you've found another weak friend. And what poor choice of neck-wear.'

'I hardly know the guy, creep. I can't believe you tried to break into Providence. You should have known it wasn't going to work.'

'I'd say it worked just fine.'

'What do you mean?'

'You thought I was here for you? I haven't much use for you these days. However...Providence's research...'

The man smiled. He jumped up and threw Rex to the floor. Six, caught off guard, pulled his kitani. But it was too late, and Kliess ran towards the river. A red portal opened up, and he jumped through it. Van Kliess was gone. Rex and Six, looking disappointed, headed back into a lift and were next to the Doctor in moment.

'Just great. Now Van Kliess knows everything we know. About the Nanites, about EVOs, about me. And all our bases around the world are going to be compromised.'

He looked at the Doctor.

'It was you. Wasn't it? You just show up out of nowhere, and right after you get here, we're attacked.'

'I'm just passing through.'

'And letting our greatest enemy in on your way out?'

'You saw him attacking me.'

'It could have just been a trick.'

Six stood in between them.

'Rex, he's not with Van Kliess.'

Rex turned away, looking out of the broken windows. He was obviously upset. The Doctor came over to him. He took something from his coat pocket.

'I hope this helps.'

He handed it to Rex. It was a data codex.

'How did you get this?'

'Took it from Van Kliess when he grabbed me.'

The Doctor smiled. Rex looked at the device in his hands. He was contemplating destroying it, so Van Kliess couldn't get his hands on it. He gave it to Six. 'You know what to do with it.'

Six nodded, and walked off.

'What _are _you doing here, anyways?'

'Looking for someone.'

The Doctor took out the paper, and handed it to Rex. The boy read it, surprise taking over his face as he read the line referring to him. He reread it and reread it.

'Where did you get this?'

'That's unimportant. But, I need your strength. I think all of reality depends on it...'

Rex smiled.

'Whatever you need, I can help.'

* * *

'Six says I can go. White Knight doesn't like it, but, he knows you mean business.'

'White Knight?'

'Head honcho.'

The Doctor took out the TARDIS key and unlocked the door. Rex looked into the ship. 'It's bigger on the inside...'

'And that's what I love about it.'

They both stepped in, and within moments the blue box faded from existence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Through the Bombs Bursting in Air

The TARDIS went through the same jerky route through space that it had the last time, ending with a tremor. Rex grabbed onto the railing just before he fell. When the shaking stopped, he looked at the Doctor.

'Do you deal with this every time?'

'Almost every time.'

The Doctor and Rex half walked, half stumbled through the door. They were in a canyon. There wasn't a single human being in sight. Rex put on the pair of goggles he had on his forehead. He pressed a button on it, and he looked around in thermal.

'Anyone we're looking for in particular?'

'You read the paper. Vague as bloody hell.'

'As bloody hell.'

Rex searched the surrounding area for almost an hour. It was hot, well over ninety degrees Fahrenheit. It wasn't long before Rex's goggles ran out of battery and they began walking down the length of the canyon. Rex eventually used the Boogie Pack and brought them both to the top. There still wasn't much to see. There was, although, the outline of a building in the distance. They began heading to it, but it would take a while, seeing as they were half a mile away. There was a silence for almost thirty minutes, when Rex finally broke it.

'I still don't know your deal. Six says you're a space alien.'

'Well, he wasn't lying.'

'I've met a space alien. Well, he technically wasn't a space alien, he was human, but he had this thing on his wrist...'

'What?'

There wasn't time for Rex to explain. They were already at the building. The two slowed down, coming within inches of the wall. The building was much bigger than they had anticipated. It was also sloped at an angle, almost as if part of it were submerged in the massive layer of sand upon the plateau of the canyon. The building itself had many glass walls, and when the Doctor looked inside, he noticed quite a few computers and terminals. It was almost like the command room for a vessel.

'Whaddya suppose it is, Doc?'

'Don't call me Doc. And it looks like a command center. Possibly of a spaceship, or something similar in size. It's quite likely that the rest of whatever this is...is submerged completely in the sand. And it looks to have only been here for a few months, possibly a year. I don't see any bodies inside, which is strange, as I'm assuming it crashed.'

'All I asked was what you thought of it.'

'I think a lot about everything.'

The Doctor stepped up to the glass when he heard a massive crashing noise. He turned to see that Rex had broke through the glass with his mechanical fists.

'You have no sense of decency, I swear.'

'The best way to learn about something is to hit it really hard.'

'I beg to differ...'

They both stepped inside. There wasn't any sand inside, a testament to the very strong glass, which Rex had somehow broke through. It was completely silent, except for a faint humming noise somewhere within the bowels of what the Doctor and Rex both knew was a massive vessel. However, their attention was focused upon the room they currently presided in. There were several terminals throughout the room, along the walls, and lining a path cut through the center of the circular room. There was also an insignia in the very middle. It was an eagle, with diagonal lines spreading from its wings. It faintly reminded the Doctor of many American symbols, especially those within its government.

'Whoever flew it must have abandoned ship.'

'Are you sure, Doc?'

'I said, don't call me Doc. And yes, I'm very sure.'

Only one terminal still had power. Rex reached it first. It looked like a video, caught by a security camera. It was playing over and over, as though it were stuck on the eleven seconds shown on the screen. A flash of green flames, stopped by a barrier that was red, white, and blue. It didn't make much sense to Rex, although he did remember something about those colors on the paper. The Doctor stepped next to him, looking at the repeating images of the shield and the flame. He pressed a few buttons, trying to slow the video down, but to no avail. Rex placed his hands upon it, and blue lines spread across its surface, and said;

'Now try.'

The Doctor looked at Rex, a look of surprise on his face. Quickly shrugging it off, the Doctor pressed a button on the terminal, and the video paused right as the green flame had appeared and the shield was raised. The doctor saw a horned creature in the center of the flames. And a man raised the round shield, in blue body armor, with a star on his chest.

'Is that who I think it is?'

'It is, Rex. And I have a feeling he's still here.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rogers' Inferno

December 28th,

2012

3:27 p.m.,

49 kilometers above the Grand Canyon

Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, stood aboard the bridge of the SHIELD Helicarrier. It wasn't long after Rogers, along with the other members of the Avengers initiative, had stopped a global threat against Loki and the Chituari, a race of aliens under Loki's control for the duration of the event. However, Loki was now being held in Asgard, as well as the very thing he sought, the Tesseract. Now the Avengers had gone their own ways, with Iron Man and Banner working on research in their respective fields, Hawkeye and Romanov were now on agent duty elsewhere, Thor was in Asgard watching over the kingdom and his own brother, and that left Rogers here, working under SHIELD as a commanding officer.

'Fury, do you ever think that...the whole Chituari invasion wouldn't have happened if I hadn't found the Tesseract in the first place?'

Nick Fury, SHIELD's director, looked at Rogers.

'That's not of concern right now, Captain.'

The director again turned to look out of the viewport of the helicarrier. There wasn't much but clouds and blue sky, however. Rogers also held a gaze towards the swirling clouds.

'Where are we goin-'

At that moment, something struck the side of the vessel, and green flames spread like a flood over the viewport. The helicarrier tilted, sending technicians and SHIELD agents to the left. Rogers clasped his hand around the grip of his own shield, as a column of swirling green fire sprouted in the center of the bridge, revealing a towering figure, in black armor one could only relate to that of a science fiction movie's villain. He approached Nick Fury, and sent him sprawling to the ground. Upon seeing this, Rogers sent his shield flying at this newcomer in an arc, but the intruder simply caught it. He threw it to the floor as well.

'_Khn ngò, _you will fail.'

In a flash of green flame, Rogers' vision went black, and the mighty vessel crashed.

* * *

The Doctor looked around the wreck, for signs of the man they came here to find. He found a skid mark, and a rounded object...a metal plate of some kind, painted red, white, and blue. He picked it up; it was surprisingly lightweight. He noticed that it had a handle on the back, built for someone to hold it there. It might have had function as a shield, the Doctor realized. Meanwhile, Rex lifted up a bit of fallen debris. There was nothing there but a torn piece of blue fabric. On closer inspection, it appeared to be some kind of mask, with a white letter A on the forehead. It was tattered and warped, from a long time of weathering. He put it in his pocket, and moved on to another pile. This time, he found nothing.

'Rex, look at this.'

The Doctor presented the circular shield. Rex looked at it, and he realized what it might be. He took it from the Doctor's hands, and put it on his own arm, ignoring the small crashing noise from shifted debris.

'That's _mine_, actually.'


End file.
